


False Start

by winter_jasmine



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_jasmine/pseuds/winter_jasmine
Summary: Pilot and Moya, before.





	False Start

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 2008
> 
> Farscape belongs to Henson et al. We’re in their debt.

Reaching down to a place so long unused it has almost been lost. Taking a thread of life until it soars within. The nascent starburst grows, ready to explode with expectation and longing.

Racing to the final chamber it slams into searing agony.

White hot waves of pain crash into their souls. They reach for each other, desperate to maintain the delicate connections. Again the pain lashes out, tearing at their consciousness, threatening destruction.

Already they are falling, losing each other in the agony.

All is obliterated. Only pain exists.

The thread of starburst is lost and the bonds remain.


End file.
